Fire's Play
by SapphireGarry
Summary: In which chapter by chapter that Ace discovers his kinks and by story that he explores them with Marco! :3


Hey guys here is another story, but I'm not sure when I'll update this again, although I do hold interest in kinks and bdsm, only because I do want to give more attention on my other main stories like Journey from a Memory and trying to gain a muse back for Darkness' Attraction. But regardless please enjoy!

* * *

Ace, during his whole time with Marco, didn't consider of the sort of what he was reading right now. Let him explain what he was doing before this moment.

They had docked at one of their territories in the New World. Ace and his division didn't have anything to do so Ace went around the town until he got to the library. Not a lot of people knew but he did like to read from time to time when he had the free time. He walked into the library ,smiling at all the people greeting him, going to the lady at the counter.

"Heya Second Commander! Are you still with our not so resident Phoenix?"

"Yeah! But he's off doing paperwork and directing a few of the divisions today Amy."

"Oh really? Hey I wanted to ask something about you guys if that's ok?"

"Oh? What about?"

"Be free not to say anything but what do you guys do in bed?"

"W-what? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh you poor little thing. I meant have you guys done anything to spice up the bedroom, like bdsm or kinks that you have like dirty talking, or being watched."

"N-no….bdsm? That's a thing? I only heard of people doing it but I didn't know it was a bedroom, sex thing…."

"Yep! It stands for Bondage, Domination, Sadism and Masochism!"

"Wow ok, so what's each of those entail exactly, oh and kinks?"

"Well Commander, let's go over to the back room since not everyone is comfortable talking or hearing about it."

After Ace was lead into the back room, he was sat down alone with Amy sitting across from him at the table they now occupied.

"So let me by first explaining the title because there are sub categories to the words in this anagram."

Ace only nodded.

"Alright, First is Bondage which is easy to remember. It's basically tying up your partner whether you're using a belt, rope, clothing, etc. Second is Domination, this is power play at its most basic form. Domination is basically like the Dominant or top and the Submissive or bottom. Are you still following me?"

"Yeah keep going."

"Good. Third is Sadism, a type of people who like hurting people in more of a sexual way, who like giving people pain. Last but not least is Masochism, where people like being hurt, taking pain. Kinks are also part of bedroom play like having someone dirty talk you, being watch called exhibitionism or some even go to age play.

"can you explain a bit of age play to me?"

"Yep! Let's keep it simple, it basically one or both partners being an age other than their own. Like for example, if you started to call Marco daddy."

"D-daddy?!"

"Yeah some people are into that.

"Ok so what would you recommend I start at?"

"Well it's different for everyone but if you want to know more and what interests you then I have a section on it if you would like so you can look!"

"Alright, I'm kinda interested and would like to know more. Can you point it out please?"

In retrospect Ace had no idea of what he was getting into so when he started on books titled "The Starter Guide To BDSM" and "A Few Kinks A through Z", let's just say that no color of red could compare to the shade that was on his face right now. The different types of 'play', as they called it, was very extensive and for almost every other thing there seemed to have another subcategory on subcategory. But as Ace kept reading, against his better judgement and mental health, he found himself getting aroused at imagining Marco doing **a lot** of these things to him. Which lead him to being harder than he thought possible in his life, my God this was so embarrassing, he was glad that most people didn't bother to even go to a library….

"It's natural to get aroused when reading stuff like this Commander."

He also never jumped as far as he did while simultaneously trying to put something over his hard cock, which was definitely not tenting in his shorts.

"Go on Commander I won't tell anyone and I even checked the Moby Dick before getting you so I pretty sure it's abandoned. Take the book as well as a gift from me to celebrate the mourning of your innocence!"

Ace took back what he said earlier, **now** he didn't think he could get any redder.

"I'm not innocent! Goodbye!"

"Yeah I bet Marco made **sure** of that, huh?! Hahahahaha!"

Ace flipped the bird to Amy before official making his way back to the Moby Dick with the books in his hand, covers toward his side. He looked around the Moby then jumped without his power as he did not want to explain why he had two books on bdsm and kinks especially if Izo happen to bump in him.

He went to Marco's and his room, peeking inside, a sigh leaving him finding no one in the room. He closed the door behind him, putting the books under the bed, plopping on the bed biting his bottom lip as he pulled himself free. Ace literally thought the embarrassment of being caught would make him go soft but it definitely did the complete opposite making him harder than he had been in his entire life.

He definitely went under the exhibitist category. God it couldn't get any worse, is what he would think if a lot of the things in the book didn't seem appealing to him. He started stroking himself, spreading his legs out, as he put his left arm over his face imagining Marco doing it to him out in a public place like an alleyway.

"Ngghh! Marco, not here!"

" _And why not yoi? You seem to love the thought of strangers watching you. Just imagine it them looking in this alleyway at the sound of your moan, watching as I'm fucking you on my cock. You being the wanton whore you are, begging for more."_

Also checking off talking dirty off and exhibitionism off the list of kinks.

"Ahhhh! I can't take anymore! Marco!"

Ace had never finished so hard and fast in his life, cock convulsing as it shoot out all it could from his body covering the expanse of his abdomen. He uncovered his eyes, moaning as he rolled onto his side but not before sliding up his shorts, heading to the bathroom to quickly cleaning himself and then proceeding to lie on his side as he fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning….more like afternoon….**_

Ace had woke up, blinking his eyes, looking to the side of the bed finding it empty? He looked to the desk hoping to find Marco only to see a piece of paper instead. He got up grabbing it and opening the scrape to read the content of it.

" _Ace I tried to wake you to go to breakfast but you wouldn't wake so I let you be because I thought you must be tired and honestly too cute to wake up. But I have some other errands to run for Pops so you won't see me on the ship until before dinner so behave."_

 _Marco_

Ace scoffed before realizing this was the perfect opportunity to read more and discover more about himself! He quickly scrambled for the book under the bed and getting to reading at Marco's desk, he quickly forgot to look at the time at all. He was startled almost dropping the book scrambling to hide the book realizing he couldn't put it under the bed in time so he just put it under Marco's paperwork.

"Hey Ace! You've been in here all day! Time to get out man!"

"B-but but!"

"No buts! Let's get some food in you and play some pranks!"

It was only after dinner that Thatch let him go and not a moment before, having Ace watching helplessly as Marco told him he was going back to their room. Ace almost booked it to Marco's room hoping the man didn't want to do paperwork right away but was horrified as soon as he opened the door. There was Marco with his book in hand, eyes half lidded as usual but with a smirk on his face.

This was going to end so badly good for him.

"You know Ace if you wanted to do more stuff in the bed you could have asked yoi. So tell me what were you thinking of while I was gone? Did you masterbate to the thought of me doing some of things to you? Hm?"

"I-I thought-"

"Thought about what?"

At this point Ace was pinned to the bed his shorts as low as they could on his hips, hands above his head, wrists pinned by one of Marco's hands. The other was light scraping against his abdomen.

"Tell me which body part you want me to play with? One one yoi."

"Ahhhh!"

"Use your words Ace, you know I can't understand that."

"M-my ass, please play with it!"

"Good boy."

Marco's hand dipped in his shorts, not even taking them off, squeezing his right cheek in his hand. Ace gave a massive groan as Marco's fingers dipped between them for the slightest second to tease his hole which he reacted to by trying to squirm and grind against Marco.

"Ah, ah, ah Ace. You know better, you have to ask for something yoi. Actually…."

Ace couldn't get a response in to what Marco said be he was gasping for more as Marco undid his belt, unzipping his pants letting his erection go free.

"Please Marco, I need you….I need your cock inside me….!"

"Not yet. I want to push you, punish you for going behind my back with that book and masterbating."

"But I didn't masterba-"

"You naughty boy, trying to deceive me like that yoi."

Ace watch and felt as Marco's lips brushed his ear.

"You didn't cover your tracks very well."

Ace whimpered at that.

"Now I have to add lying to the punishment. Here."

Ace watched as he undid his blue sash, then also watched as Marco tied it around his wrists hard but snug to hold him in place.

"Don't move out of that or I'll be very upset with you understand yoi?"

Ace tried to nod to confirm but his nipple was pinched as a punishment and he loved the pain.

Was he a masochist?

"Understand Ace?"

"Y-yes….God yes, please Marco!"

"I guess I should give you some relief since your leaking from both your mouth and cock."

Ace became aware of himself as he did realize that yes, he was leaking a lot of pre-cum and yes he was drooling. He then also became aware of the fact that Marco had his mouth on his left pec, his right hand was working on his right pec while Marco's left hand however went to cater to his left cheek.

"Hm, such a nice body and it's all mine yoi. I can't wait until I push you to the brink, can't wait until I see how many times you cum on my cock alone without you or me touching you. Tell my Ace, you close yet?"

"Yes! Yes! Marco I'll do anything just please let me cum!"

"I haven't even gotten to the good part and you're almost ready to cum? Naughty, naughty."

Ace let out a groan of disappointment as Marco stop all of what he was doing to before he yelped as he was flipped on to his stomach with his ass in the air. His breathing got quicker as his shorts were pulled down to his thighs only to feel Marco's cock in between his cheek going up and down, Ace whimpering every time Marco's head caught on his hole but was not pushed in. Ace tried to force it once, but Marco quickly reprimanded him by spanking his ass hard, doing it over and over.

"I bet that's not even a punishment to you, I bet me spanking you arouses you even more yoi. I bet you if I decided to fuck your hole right now you be the perfect fuck, spasming around my cock."

Ace at this point didn't know how he could even hear Marco, much less understand the man as his mind seemed to only think about getting Marco in him and fucking his brains out. Ace then felt his brain short circuit as Marco **finally** decided both of them had enough and gave one hard thrust into his hole. They both moaned, Ace especially as he was going through his first orgasm through the simulation of Marco entering him.

"You came, huh? I specifically said you couldn't and you did it anyway. Disobedience must meet with punishment~ don't cum again or I'll deny you deliberately if you do."

Yep he was definitely a masochist.

Ace was held down, cock against the sheet and his stomach, as Marco slowly and purposely grinded into his ass had him almost cum untouched but held himself back as he didn't want to see if Marco would deliver on that promise about not letting him cum not matter wh-

"I think you've been good enough Ace, do you think you deserve to cum yoi?"

"Only if you think so Taicho~"

"I do, cum when I do understand?"

"Yes TaicHO!"

Ace couldn't help the noises coming out of his mouth as Marco pistoned in and out of his hole, hitting his prostate in only a few short thrusts.

"Harder! Harder! Please I can't take it! I want-no need your cock and cum in me! Please, I can't take it!"

"You're lucky Ace. Inside or out yoi?"

"Inside~ Please~"

"Then cum."

Ace came moaning Marco's name as the other did, loud enough that no doubt some of the other Commanders heard it, as he felt Marco cumming in his used and abused hole. He started thrusting his ass back on Marco's cock so he could get as much simulation as he could for his orgasm. Once his body was done with his mind shattering orgasm, his top half of his body fell into the puddle of cum that he shoot of his body having his front become such a mess. Ace squealed as his front was lifted up by hands on his pecs as he felt a still rather hard cock thrust in him again.

"I think you owe me another orgasm Ace, I won't take no for an answer yoi."

They were definitely exploring their kinks and more after tonight.

Sapphire~


End file.
